larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
LarryMobile
The LarryMobile was LarryBoy's primary mode of transportation, until he used his plunger ears to swing across Bumblyburg, instead. It can change into different modes, the regular LarryMobile, The LarryPlane, The Boring Machine, and the Ejecto-Seat. Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! The LarryMobile was Larry's major transportation unit throughout the episode, and for three out of four quarters of the film he is inside of it. Sadly, the original LarryMobile at that moment the LarryPlane flew away without a driver and crashed. The vehicle also had a passenger seat, which was later removed. Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed A new LarryMobile was created by Alfred in this film, and it had much more abilities than the original. It could fly as the "Larry-Plane", as well as drill as the "boring machine" or Larry-Driller, as well as go "torpedo mode" and just freefall through the sky. It was for the most part destroyed from impact, though Alfred might have fixed it up when LarryBoy was on his Mission, and the Cartoon Adventures probally. The Mission (Larry-Boy and the Mission) The LarryMobile in the Mission was from the Rumor Weed, but the game's LarryMoblie, LarryPlane, and Larry-Boy looked like the ones from the Fib Outer Space. It shoots plunger missiles at the Fib, Rumor Weed, the Mother Weed, and the Red Fib probally him too. Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures In this show, the LarryMobile has a minimum role, as it doesn't show many of it's features in the episodes. It is used by Larry semi-frequently, and it has a new design, somewhere between the "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" LarryMobile and the "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" LarryMobile. It was destroyed once by a pesky fly. In the books, it was shown to have submarine and snow-plowing features. It's probally non-canon, or was after LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple The LarryMobile had another re-do in this film, where it is a bit smaller than the previous film's ones, plus it's LarryPlane was incredibly slimmer. It lacked looks to differ it from it's counter parts and actually takes on the form from the Cartoon Adventures version, as revealed by Tim Hodge. The Bad Apple's sidekick, Curly planted a tracking device on the LarryMobile to track LarryBoy back to the LarryCave to spy on him and Alfred. The League of Incredible Vegetables A bulkier LarryMobile is in this film. However, the LarryPlane was never utilized. It wasn't used by LarryBoy much, as he rode in the BobCycle and the High-Heel Mobile instead of the LarryMobile while defending Bumblyburg against Dr. Flurry. The Larry-Copter is introduced as LarryBoy's additional vehcle. VeggieTales in the House, and VeggieTales in the City The LarryMobile takes on a more of a classic car look with addition thrusters. The tires no longer have a plunger shape as their print in the interior does. It also has an electronic voice similar to Night Rider's car, KIT. Gallery LMobile1.jpg LMobile2.jpg LMobile3.jpg LMobile4.jpg LMobile5.jpg LPlane1.jpg LPlane2.jpg LPlane3.jpg LPlane4.jpg LPlane5.jpg LarryMobile.png|The original design of the LarryMobile Blast-Off!.png|LarryPlane blasting off! drill1.jpg|Larry-Driller drill2 (1).jpg|Larry-Driller drill3.jpg|Larry-Driller drill4.jpg|Larry-Driller drill5.jpg|Larry-Driller concept_pit.jpg map_car.gif map_plane.gif map_pit.gif map_pitrear.gif concept_plane.jpg pit1.jpg pit2.jpg pit3.jpg pit4.jpg Category: Vehicles